Kakashi sensei the dog?
by babywolf-lover
Summary: On a mission Kakashi is turned into a dog and finds himself living with Naru; his crush. She likes him too but doesn't admit it. Can they find out the solution to the spell on him or will he end up being stuck as a dog for the rest of his life. HUMOR/ romance. Full info and note inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_On a team mission, Kakashi is turned into a dog, he now is living as the dog with his Naru. Both are in love with one another and now are living with one another, will they be able to figure out the way to change Kakashi back? Or is he going to be stuck as a dog for the rest of his life.

_**Warning:**_Language, sex scenes(way later), lots and lots of humor (some really stupid...)

**~(A/N)~** This is a humor story and it will be very stupid at times... so just be prepared! ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS THE HOOK! DON'T COMPLAIN!

* * *

There was a small knock on the hokage office door, Tsunade looked up from the paper work.

"Enter?"she said, Naru peeked in slowly looking a little shaken. "Come in gaki."she said, she walked in holding a rope followed by Sasuke and Sakura, she shut the door tight and they stood there. "What's going on?"she asked.

"Um... we had a small problem while on the mission..."

"What ….wait where is Hatake?"she asked, Naru looked down a little, she sighed and pointed, Tsunade looked at her confused and stood up, she looked and froze. At Naru's feet was a small wolf pup, sitting there his eyes looking completely bored. "What's going on?! This isn't funny!"she snarled.

"We know! The mission went bad!"Naru said, they sighed and sat down, the little puppy jumped into Naru's arms and laid down.

"What happened?"  
"We located the hideout where they were keeping the hostages..."

"_We must be careful these are A-rank rogue ninja's."Kakashi said. The three of them nodded, they rushed into the building. _

"_Well well that was fast..."the man said, they growled at him. _

"_Sasuke, Sakura, Naru go!"Kakashi yelled. They nodded and jumped in different directions and took out the guards quickly, Kakashi engaged in battle with the man. _

"_To bad you all are to late."he said he pushed back and made the hand signs, Boar, tiger, bird, the place shook and glowed a little. _

"_Sensei?"Sakura said, he looked and seen them with the hostage, he nodded his head and ran at him. They ran a little, Naru stood back protecting Sakura, Sasuke and the hostage. _

"_You are missing one!"he taunted, he grabbed the girl and held her tight, she whimpered, Kakashi growled and moved faster. _

"_Hand her over!"he snarled. The man smiled and tossed the small girl over, Kakashi caught her, he looked at him wearily, he checked the girl then tossed her over to Naru. _

"_Sensei?"Naru said. _

"_Well...even if I can't get back them... I can still take the great copy ninja down!"the man said, he made the sign dog, bird and tiger. The room shook again,h e grabbed Kakashi, he gasped and struggled against his iron grip. The room grew bright. _

"_Kakashi-sensei!"Naru yelled they were slammed back, it was silent the man was gone but so was Kakashi, Naru ran over and panted, his vest and shirt was there a big lump under them, she found his hatai-ate and picked it up, she watched the lump in his clothes move a little,s he moved closer, she bent down, a little wolf pup jumped out at her, she yelled and fell back, she shook and stared at him in shock. _

_He sat there silver gray color fur, his muzzle was a dark color almost black, his one eye was blue and the other was green. She bent down and touched him lightly, he looked at her his head cocked to the side, then his tail wagged a little and he yipped, he bent down his butt in the air. _

"_Is that sensei?"Sakura asked. _

"_I don't- ahh!"Naru yelped as he jumped up and made her fall backwards, he stood on her panting, he leaned down and licked her cheek, she coughed and gagged a little, he sat on her stomach. She pushed him off and sat up. _

"_What do we do?"Sakura asked, Sasuke looked at the dog sitting next to Naru. _

"_I guess we take him to Tsunade...she might be able to do something."he said, Naru looked at him and nodded, she took his hatai-ate and tied it around his neck, it hung off a little, they gathered the stuff, she took Kakashi's clothes and stuffed them in her bag, she stood and bent down she picked him up, he wiggled a little, she held him tight and hit his nose, he snorted. _

"So yeah..."Naru said, she sighed, Tsunade looked at them shocked.

"I have never heard of a jutsu like this..."she said, she stood up. "What are you calling him?"  
"Kashi..."she said and shrugged. The dog picked his head up, Tsunade pressed her hand on his head, she sent chakra into his mind but she couldn't get in. "I can't even get in to check...something weird is going on... I guess...we just have to try to figure it out...until then...Naru...since he seems to like you... I want you to keep him in your care."she looked at her then down at 'Kashi', she sighed.

"Alright."  
"Take him to get his tags, collar etc."she said.

Naru nodded and held the dog, she set him down, she walked out with him, Sasuke and Sakura followed, she walked to the pet store after saying goodbye to them, she picked him up and set him in the basket.

* * *

This is an idea that popped into my head a long time ago and I decided to toss it on the website. This story is pure humor and hopefully you'll have a good laugh while reading it... we'll see what kind of reviews I get, it depends on if I keep it going or not...

Read and review! NO FLAMES! Please ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:**_On a team mission, Kakashi is turned into a dog, he now is living as the dog with his Naru. Both are in love with one another and now are living with one another, will they be able to figure out the way to change Kakashi back? Or is he going to be stuck as a dog for the rest of his life.

_**Warning:**_Language, sex scenes(way later), lots and lots of humor (some really stupid...)

**~(A/N)~** This is a humor story and it will be very stupid at times... so just be prepared!

FYI: _**This typing is Kakashi speaking in his mind.**_

* * *

Naru set Kashi in the basket and he stood up on his hind legs wagging his tail and panting as she walked down the aisle looking around.

The pup panted and let out little yips and barks making Naru smile and almost squeal at the cuteness.

"Okay Kashi, pick out two toys..."she said and laughed as the puppy barked and jumped around a little.

He reached out towards the shelf of toys and pulled at a rope, she moved down and grabbed it putting it with him, he laid down and started to chew on it, his tail wagging in content, she laughed and grabbed a tennis ball pack and put them in there.

_**What is this taste? Am I in the hospital with medicine or something? **_He thought, he looked and yelped in his mind as he saw furry paws and a dogs rope toy in his muzzle, he panted and looked around confused.

Naru moved the cart, he got up and nudged her hand and dropped his ears and whined. _**What's going on?!**_ He screamed.

"Are you okay Kashi?"she said and smiled, he sighed and slumped down upset. _**Come on... Kashi? Really?!**_ He sighed and sat back up and leaned over looking around. **_This is so embarrassing, the great copy ninja, in a basket... as a pup... can this get any worse...hmm cat.._** he thought and growled.

A woman pushing a cart next to theirs had a cat in there, it hissed at Kakashi and swatted, he growled his teeth showing and his fur on end, he was ready to jump out until he felt a sharp smack on his butt making him yelp and looked at the culprit.

"Bad boy."Naru said, he glared at her. _** I'm going to get her for that when I am human... if I become human...**_ he thought and sighed.

They walked around the store for a while, Naru getting food, a food and water dish, a large pillow, toys, treats, and finally they stopped in the collar aisle.

He looked around as Naru looked through them all, she found a deep navy blue collar and walked over, she pulled him up and moved his hatai-ate and strapped it on and checked it, he wagged his tail a little and licked her chin, she giggled and got the matching leash and put them in the cart, he looked around and sighed, he sat down on the pillow she put in there and sighed.

"You're expensive..."she muttered then gasped, she dug in her pack that she still had and pulled out Kakashi's wallet, he whined and dropped his head. _**Dammit...**_ he thought.

She checked out and paid and put his new collar and leash on him, she made clones and they took the things to her house.

"Alright Kashi..."she said, he looked at her wagging his tail. "Time for the vet."she said and started but gasped as he didn't move, he sat there glaring at her. "Come on..."she said and tugged, he fought against her but lost when she walked over and picked him up by the scruff of his neck, he wiggled as they walked to the vet office, she walked in and smiled at Hana, Kiba's older sister.

"Hey Hana..."she said.

"Hey Naru, I didn't know you got a dog."she said and stood up.  
"Yeah, just got him... I need him checked up and get his tags..."

"Okay, I'm free."she said and Naru carried him back, she set Kakashi on the table, he shook in fear looking at all the medicine, needles, and different things, he started to run but Naru kept her grip on his collar.

"So is he a ninken?"  
"Sorta..."she said and smiled, Kakashi looked at her pleading. _**Please get me out of here!**_he whined, she giggled and kissed his head making him blush in his mind.

He blushed as he was poked and prodded, Hana did a full check up and finally sighed. "Alright how about the tem-"  
"Don't!"Naru said, she looked at her confused. "Don't say, just do..."she said, Hana nodded as Naru hugged Kakashi's head, he was confused but happy and embarrassed noticing his head was right against her breasts.

"Alright, his temperature is fine.."she said, he blushed and leaned closer to Naru embarrassed.

_**I now feel bad for my dogs... now I know why they hate the vet...**_ he thought and sighed.

Finally they finished and Naru paid, she gasped as Kakashi dragged her out of the office, she laughed at him as he pulled her along.

She led him to her house and unchained him, he shook himself and wagged his tail, she wiped her feet and pulled her shoes off, she laughed at him as she saw him wipe his own feet and came in.

she walked straight through with him at her heels, she opened the back door.

"There ya go... do your business..."she said a slight blush on her face and left, Kakashi walked out and used the bathroom, he came back in and shook, he walked in and pushed the door shut and walked in, he sniffed at the smell of her cooking, he sat there panting and waiting, she smiled and put his water bowl down, he took a drink then sat there.

She finished her food and put it on the table, he tilted his head and waited, she put his food dish down and he froze when he saw dog food in the dish, she sat down and looked at him glaring at her.

"What? You have food..."she said, he looked at the dish and back at her and huffed.

_**You're insane I'm not eating that!**_ He yelled which came out as a grumble. "You either eat that or you go hungry."she said and began to eat.

_**Time for the real puppy dog pout to work.**_ He thought and walked up, he set his head down on her leg and dropped his ears, he looked at her and whined, she looked down and stuttered a little at the face and looked away, he whined and pawed her leg a little, she huffed and tried to ignore him.

Finally he gave up and laid down closing his eyes and huffed a few times, suddenly he heard a clank and opened his eyes, her plate that still had food on was in front of him, she looked at him as he wagged his tail and got up and ate.

"Jerk."she mumbled and picked up his dish then paused and put it back down.

She walked to her couch and sat down with a sigh and relaxed.

Kakashi licked the plate clean and walked over, he hopped up on the couch and wagged his tail.

"Off."she said, he sat there. "I'm serious, off!"she said, he sat there and smirked a little, she grabbed his fur making him whimper a little as she yanked him down, he sat there and whined, she huffed and ignored him, he put his paw on the couch, she smacked his nose making him snort. "Just because you were my sensei, doesn't mean you can get away with stuff... you are still a furry, drooling dog... so no couch."she said, he huffed and flopped down on the ground, she smirked a little and continued to watch the show.

She yawned widely and looked at the time as the show ended, she was slightly shocked to see it was almost midnight, she got up gently not waking the sleeping dog on the ground, she turned the tv off and went to bed herself leaving him still sound asleep on the floor in the living room.

* * *

Okay I seriously feel like I'm losing my brain cells as I write this story... xD Wow! I wrote this story when I was in the hospital sick and doped up on medication and now that I'm rewriting it...wow... I was really messed up xD lmao

Anyways! You all really seem to like this chapter, I mean 16 reviews for one chapter! Wow! Keep it up guys! I'm writing ahead on his story so review and you'll see more little Kashi pup. ;3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary:**_On a team mission, Kakashi is turned into a dog, he now is living as the dog with his Naru. Both are in love with one another and now are living with one another, will they be able to figure out the way to change Kakashi back? Or is he going to be stuck as a dog for the rest of his life.

_**Warning:**_Language, sex scenes(way later), lots and lots of humor (some really stupid...)

**~(A/N)~** This is a humor story and it will be very stupid at times... so just be prepared!

FYI: _**This typing is Kakashi speaking in his mind.**_

* * *

Naru moaned and woke up when hot breath hit her face, she opened her eyes and was greeted with a panting mouth, she gasped and jumped.

"Dammit!"she snarled and looked at the dog whimpering and dancing a little, he whined at her and looked at the door, she looked at the clock and saw it blinking 7:00am, she growled and got up, he followed closely as she walked out and opened the back down, he shot out making her gasp a little, she snorted and walked back and got back in bed herself and sighed.

Kakashi finished and came back in and backed into the door shutting it, he shook his body and sighed, he looked around. _**This is so embarrassing...damn...where is she? **_He walked back and found her sleeping, he sat there and barked, she jumped and flipped over and glared at him, he slunk a little, she growled and got up, she pulled him by the collar out of her room and stomped back, Kakashi sat there then crawled on his pillow and curled up. _**She is mad... I didn't mean to make her that mad...**_he thought and sighed as he fell back asleep waiting for her to wake up whenever.

Almost three hours later Naru came out yawning, she looked at him sound asleep on his pillow, she smirked and shook her head, she walked into the kitchen and sighed as she saw the dog food not even touched, she picked it up and threw it away, she washed it out and wiped it clean, she saw movement and saw him stretching, he sat there and wagged his tail, she shook her head and started to fix breakfast, he sniffed and panted.

"You think you're going to get some of this?"she asked waving a piece of bacon above him, he sat up and balanced a little, she laughed and gave it to him. "You're a dork Kashi..."she said.

She finished cooking and put his bowl of food down, he started to eat quickly while she did, he licked his bowl spotless, he licked his lips and took a drink, he laid down and rolled on the ground, she snorted at him as he looked at her upside down.

_**I don't know why I'm acting so weird... it must because I am a pup...hmm**_ he thought.

She got up and stretched and put her dish in the sink and walked back followed by him, he wagged his tail and watched her lay on her bed, he jumped up on the bed and laid down.

"What did I tell you last night?"she said and snapped her fingers and pointed to the floor, he tilted his head and dropped his ears. "It wont work this time..."she said, he huffed and jumped down and sat there, she laughed and got up stretching, she gathered her clothes and walked into the bathroom, Kakashi heard the shower come on, he walked around her room poking around.

_**Her room is very grown up, almost sexy in a way...what am I doing?! This is my student- ex student... I can't say she's sexy...even though ahh!**_ he yelled and gripped his head tight, he walked around and sniffed at different things around the room.

He heard her get out of the shower, he walked away heading to the door then paused at the wall, it was covered with photo's from her friends and the team, he stood up putting his paws on the wall and looked at them all.

"You looking at photo's?"she said, he looked at her and blushed bright red, she stood there in a white, short towel with her hair wet and water dripping down slightly still, he got down looking down, he turned to the wall his back facing her. He was blushing bright red in his mind, Naru giggled at him. _**She's so hot! No bad! Bad!**_ He cursed in his mind, she walked up and patted his head, he looked at her and followed her outside, he sniffed the air, his nose picking up different scents he never smelled before.

They walked straight to the training grounds, she dropped her bag down on the ground, he stood there with his head tilted.  
"Just relax here."she said, he laid down by her bag and watched her stretch and get ready.

"Naru!"Kiba's voice rang, she smiled as he came up, Kakashi watched then stiffened as he heard sniffing, he yelped jumping up and turning as he saw Akamaru standing there, he growled as the now big dog came closer, he ran to Naru and pushed his way in between her legs.

"When did you get a dog Naru?"Kiba said.

"Uh... actually.. well the other day..."she said scratching her head, Akamaru walked up and sat there.

"Is he friendly?"he asked bending down.

"Yeah."she said, Kiba scratched his head gently, Akamaru moved closer, he snarled his teeth showing and growled at the dog.

"Not to dogs..."Kiba said.

"Hm..."she said and nodded, Akamaru whimpered a little, Kiba looked at him then at Kakashi.

"Kakashi?"he said, he tilted his head, Kiba looked up at Naru. "Huh?"  
"It was an accident on the mission, he got turned into a dog..."she said and sighed, Kiba snorted then started to laugh, Kakashi grumbled.

"Oh, that's too good!"he said, Kakashi bark and snarled at him, he jumped and sighed, Kakashi glared at him. "Well, anyways wanna spar?"he asked standing up, Naru nodded and smiled, both left and Kakashi froze as he stared at the large dog that sat there panting, he glared and walked away a little keeping his eyes on Akamaru, he flopped down by Naru's things and glared as the dog came closer, his fur raised up and he let out a growl, the large one paused and flopped down on the other side of the tree.

Kakashi watched Naru and Kiba spar, he stared at her body and kept looking away as he started to feel something bubbling up in his chest.

Suddenly an anbu appeared and they stopped, Sasuke and Sakura came up talking a little.

"Kiba, Tsunade-sama wants you in her office."he said, Kiba nodded and patted his leg, Akamaru got up and shook and walked away with Kiba, Naru sat down in the shade, Sasuke and Sakura sat down.

"So how is the dog?"Sasuke asked, Naru looked at him laying there.

"Alright, he's sore right now, Akamaru sniffed him.."she said, he lifted his head and let out a little growl. _**It's not funny!**_ he yelled in his mind, he suddenly got up and stretched, he pranced away into the woods.

"So is it weird or anything?"

"No, he doesn't even seem like him... ya know? Like it's..."  
"Like Tsunade-sama said, his mind is locked away?"Sakura said, she nodded.

"Hmm... but he is still super cute...he has good puppy eyes..."she said, they chuckled a little.

They talked for almost five minutes before they noticed Kakashi hadn't come back yet, they got up and followed the area where he had walked into the forest, they got closer and heard him barking, they followed it to a ditch, Kakashi stood in the bottom of it standing on his hind legs at a tree barking, he was covering mud and water.

Naru's eye twitched as she stared at him barking, they noticed the squirrel in the tree squealing, he whined and barked again.

Suddenly he froze and turned around noticing them, he got down and slunk a little, Naru glared at him and walked down, he slunk and backed up and hit the tree, Naru grabbed his collar snapping the leash on and tugging him up, he whimpered and tried to get free.

He looked up at Naru, then at Sasuke who was smirking at him, and Sakura who was giving him a pity look, he whimpered as Naru pulled him out.

"You wont be getting out of this... you pain in my ass."she said, Kakashi slumped and accepted it and walked with her slower as she walked the muddy pup back to her home.

She walked him around the house outback, he shook in fear a little as she let him go.

"Stay."she said, he stood there looking down as she walked into her house, she came back out with a towel, a bowl and a container of soap, he saw it and got ready to run as she grabbed the hose, she stepped on his leash making him stop, he whined as she began to spray him with water, he whimpered as she poured the soap on him.

_**Really? Waterfall... the great Kakashi copy cat smells like a waterfall... ugh!**_

"You are such an idiot... I figured at least even as a puppy you'd have some sense...Kakashi..."she said as she scratched the soap into him.

He whimpered and grumbled. _**You don't understand! That little thing bit me! And he...-... you can't understand me...**_

"You're a dork."she said and poured the bowl of water on him, he shook a little. _**He bit me!**_ He barked which came out as a bark, she blink as he glared at her, his lips curling up a little, she splashed him with water making him look down almost pouting, she giggled and rinsed him off and grabbed the towel, he grumbled and shook making her yelp, he looked at her grinning and wagged his tail, she covered him with the towel and began to scratch and rub him dry, he leaned against her loving every single minute of it, his tail wagging slowly as she dried him off.

She stopped and pulled the towel away and laughed at his fur sticking up on end, he grumbled and shook a little causing some of it to fall.

"You need a brush..."she said and snickered.

He shook a little, she sighed and stood up and picked up the things, Kakashi looked at her waiting. "Go do your business... get dirty and you'll find yourself out here all night."she said and smiled, he slunk and grumbled a little and walked down the steps as Naru walked into the house leaving the door opened for him.

He came back in from outside and looked over his body and smiled seeing no dirt and walked in and kicked the door shut and walked in, he saw her on the couch and walked up, he put his head on the cushion and whimpered, she looked at him and sighed, she patted her lap, he perked up and wagged his tail, he jumped up and laid down in her lap, his tail wagging, she scratched his back gently.

Naru's head dropped a little as she fought sleep, she looked at the clock and sighed as she looked down at the dog laying on his back sound asleep, she smiled.

_I wish you were here as a human... I miss ya..._she thought, she sighed and stretched, she touched his chest. "Wake up boy!"she said, he jerked and looked at her. "Time for bed."she said, he rolled over and sat up stretching, he shook himself and jumped down, she smiled and got up herself turning the tv off and walked into her room and into her bathroom, Kakashi pranced back and jumped up on the bed curling up in a ball and laid there.

She came out changed in her pj's, she stood there looking at him with her hands on her hips, he looked at her and wagged his tail, she rolled her eyes.

"Move over mutt."she said, he got up and waited, she held up the blanket, he slid in and laid down next to her, she giggled and fell asleep herself.

Naru moaned as she felt for the blanket, she was curled up in a ball and the blankets had been pulled off by Kakashi in the middle of the night, she heard a whimpering growl, she turned over and saw him on his side kicking and whimpering, she pulled the blanket back up and tugged his small body next to her and held him tight falling back asleep cuddling Kakashi.

* * *

Read and review, sorry about the late update :P

Also, I'm advertising this... :)

**Over this break (I was off work) I came up with 3 new ideas for stories! So when you review tell me what you think or which one you like...:D**

**What do you think of 'em? I'm not uploading them and asking because I'm already in over my head... so it will be a bit before they are up.**

**1. Would it matter- **When Madara attacked Naru and Sakura in the village that night and sent them to the genjutsu world, he only sent Naru leaving Sakura in the real world, they search for the girl but have no luck. Finally she shows up and is heavily wounded and falls into a coma and finds herself back in the genjutsu world because of what Sakura said before the attack 'I wish Sasuke was here instead' She believes they don't want to her and lives with 'her parents' and Menma who doesn't remember anything. Can Naru figure out where she belongs is with her friends? Or will she stay in that fake world forever?

**2. Behind these blue eyes- **When Kakashi passed Naru off on Ebisu for training, Naru got upset and ended up meeting Jiriaya, when he saves her from being killed and starts to train her, he realizes there is more to Naru then anyone ever knew. She blows off the last chunin exam and starts to train. Only Jiriaya knows what's behind that fake smile and loud attitude, a broken girl. He takes her for a break but is she fixable?

**3. Beautiful disaster- **During the chunin exams, Naru was attacked and raped by Orochimaru wanting her bloodline of the rinnegan and impregnates her at 13. She goes to Jiriaya who she knows is her godfather. She tells him and they leave so she can get peace and not be in the village while pregnant. Turns out what Orochimaru did was use someone else DNA and sperm to make her pregnant and that is none other then Itachi Uchiha. When they finally return her daughter is 6 years old and Orochimaru comes after both for the DNA. Can Naru save her daughter and herself from disaster?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary:**_On a team mission, Kakashi is turned into a dog, he now is living as the dog with his Naru. Both are in love with one another and now are living with one another, will they be able to figure out the way to change Kakashi back? Or is he going to be stuck as a dog for the rest of his life.

_**Warning:**_Language, sex scenes(way later), lots and lots of humor (some really stupid...)

**~(A/N)~** This is a humor story and it will be very stupid at times... so just be prepared!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi woke up and yawned, he looked and saw Naru cuddling with him, he huffed wiggling a little until he got free, she grunted and rolled over. He stretched his front legs then his back legs out and shook his body out with a big yawn.

He jumped down and looked at her sleeping, he contemplated about how to wake her up, barking didn't work, just made her mad.

_**No barking... oh...**_he thought and smiled, he began to lick his nose and leaned in to her and jabbed her with his wet, cold nose in her cheek.

She screeched and shot up, she wiped her cheek and looked at the puppy sitting there wagging his tail panting.

"You stupid mutt!"she snarled, he wagged his tail and whimpered at her, she snarled and got up, he followed her almost prancing, she opened the door and he slid out quickly, she sighed and started to make breakfast slowly, she yawned again and heard him come back and back into the door shutting it, he came in and walked to her seat and jumped into it and sat at the table, she laughed at him.

"You're an idiot."she said shaking her head, he barked at her and got down, he walked over and jumped to the counter and watched her, she bumped him making him get down, he huffed and waited for her to finish making their breakfast.

She put his food down then sat down herself and ate her food.

She got up and put her dish in the sink and sighed as she put the food away, she looked at him licking his bowl clean, she snorted a chuckle and sighed again.

"Well, I'm going training today..."she said and walked past, he barked at her, she giggled. "You're coming too, even if you are Kakashi, I still have to try to teach you so if we have a mission you can come..."she said and walked back.

_**I already know that Naru...**_he said and walked back to her room again and jumped up on the bed and curled up and waited for her, he remembered yesterday and buried his head in the blankets when he heard her come out again.

She lifted the blanket off of his head and he wagged his tail and stood up. "Have you grown?"she asked, he turned and looked at himself and he noticed he was a little bigger then before, he snorted making her chuckle and walk out.

She hooked the leash on to his collar and packed a bag with a bowl and bottles of cold water and a few things, she pulled it on and grabbed his leash, she walked with him and suddenly started to jog making him run with her, they ran to the training grounds and she unhooked his leash, he shook and waited for her.

"Alright, how to teach a dog how to jump in trees..."she muttered and tried to think, he sat there wagging his tail a little. "I should just get Kiba..."she muttered, he stood up and jumped into the tree and launched from limb to limb. "Are you awake in there Kakashi!? You pervert!"she snarled, he laughed in his head and he jumped down and wagged his tail at her, she glared at him. "Alright then...let's see how good you are."she said and created a clone, the real Naru covered his eyes. "My clone is going to take something and hide it, let's see how long it take for you to find it.."she said, he waited.

The clone took his ball and took off in the trees, Naru counted to 30 then let him go, he sniffed the air and took off into the woods, Naru walked out to the field and sat down waiting for the clone, finally she appeared and tossed the ball to Naru and disappeared. Naru giggled as she remembered the clone rubbing the ball over trees, bushes and dirt to confuse him.

She sat on the grass and sighed at the summer/fall breeze, she sighed and smiled.

*o*

Kakashi jumped through the trees, he sniffed around. _**The ball...**_he thought, he sniffed and wagged his tail and walked to the bush but found it empty. _**She's tricked me...**_he thought and continued to sniff around, suddenly he heard with his heightened dog senses

"Hey Naru..."  
"Oh, hey Genma."

He snarled, his fur on end and took off running through the trees after his Naru.

*o*

Naru had her head tipped back enjoying the breeze and sighed, she heard footsteps and looked up, Genma walked up to her.

"Hey Naru..."  
"Oh, hey Genma."she said and smiled, he smirked and crouched down next to her. "What brings you here?"  
"Well, a couple of thing- geez!"he said jumping when, Kakashi launched out of the trees close to him growling, she smiled and held the ball out, he took it and bit down a little his tail wagging. "I heard you got a dog.."he said and scratched Kakashi behind the ears. "Well, Kakashi... you must be enjoying it..."he said and smirked.

"How did you-"  
"Tsunade told a few jounin, so we can maybe figure something out..."he said smirked. "But Kakashi is a cute little puppy isn't he... why would we change him back?"he said in a mocking voice, Kakashi let out a deep rumble.

_**Keep it up asshole, I got sharper teeth and no mask to stop me... if I didn't have this ball...**_he thought and continued to bite the ball.

"Genma stop teasing him..."Naru said and pushed, he laughed and sighed.

"Well, I wanted to also talk to you..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Well, a few jounin and chunin and what not are meeting at the bar...and I wanted to know if you wanna come with me...?"he said and smirked, she blinked.

"Like a date?"she said, Kakashi froze at those words.

"Yeah..."Genma said and smirked at her.

"Uh..."she said. "Well, I really... I mean I'm still trying to take care of Kakashi-"  
"He can take care of himself... can't ya Kashi..."he said, the ball fell and Kakashi snarled, his sharp teeth inches from Genma's nose, he gasped and fell back in shock, he fell back on his butt and gulped.

Kakashi stepped over Naru's body and stood there, his fur raised on end. _**Over my dead body! She's mine! Touch her and I'll rip you to shred!**_ Kakashi yelled in his mind, but it came out as a long deep growl. **_Well, she's not mine... but close enough! _**

Naru smiled as Kakashi stood over her growling at Genma.

"Well anyways... Naru? How about it?"he said, Naru froze then sighed.

"I'm sorry... I'm just not to dating.."she said and smiled.

"Ah... well... it's be okay..."he said and kissed her cheek making her blush, Kakashi barked at him, he stood up. "I'll see ya later Naru, bye bye Kashi.."he said and took off running and when Kakashi took a few steps.

"So you're protecting me now?"she said, he laid down on her lap and wagged his tail, she laughed at him. "Get off."she said and pushed him, he grumbled and stood up and waited, she picked the ball and threw it, he froze for a few minutes trying not to run after it but couldn't and took off running, Naru laughed at seeing her sensei chasing a ball.

An hour later, Kakashi came back panting hard, they had been playing ball for an hour and he was exhausted, he dropped the slobbery and dirty ball and fell with a huff and panted.

Naru stood up and opened her bag, he watched panting, as she poured a bottle of water in the bowl and put it down in front of him, his body was too tired so he dragged himself to the bowl and drank quickly, she chuckled and watched him drink a lot then move away and lay down, his eyes closing.

Naru watched Kakashi fall asleep on the grass, she smiled at him and packed up, she slowly picked him up, she was surprised he was so lite in her arms.

She walked straight home and set him down on his pillow and laid down on the couch and fought sleep.

*o*

Kakashi yawned and opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Naru's place. _**Did she carry me home?**_ He thought, he got up and stretched, he got a drink and walked over to see her sound asleep on the couch, he smiled and jumped on the couch and curled up at her feet. **_This is nice... just perfect..._**he thought and sighed as he closed his eyes again.

Naru peeked her eye open and looked at the dog falling back to sleep at her feet. _If only you acted like that as human..._she thought and sighed silently and closed her eyes again.

Naru was woken up by Kakashi whimpering, she sighed and got up opening the back door watching him run outside, she snorted and shook her head.

He came back inside and kicked the door again, he jumped into her chair and put his paws on the table.

"You're human again?"she asked, he nodded making her laugh at him, he stood up when she walked over and put his paws on her shoulder. "You're pretty cute like this..."she said and scratched him.

She moved and he jumped down and waited for his supper, both ate their dinner then curled up together on the couch, Naru flipped through the channels and scratched Kakashi gently.

"Ya know... I should of gone out with Genma..."she muttered, Kakashi's head shot up and he let out a growl, she looked at him and smiled. "What? It's not like the guy I like will make a move...I've dropped hints for years! And he still wont..."she said and shrugged, he snuggled closer to her and laid there, she smirked and got up suddenly and walked back to the hall, Kakashi laid on the couch thinking about her words. _**Who's caught my Naru's eye?! I'll tear them to shreds! Well...she's not mine but... ah who cares**_! He thought and huffed blushing a little, he tilted his head when she didn't come back out again. **_Did she go to bed?_**he asked himself and got off the couch and quietly walked back to the bedroom, it was empty but he saw the bathroom light leaking out a little, he walked up and nudged the door opened a little and peeked in, Naru lifted her head, she was laying in the bath, he slunk a little.

"It's okay..." _even though I have a feeling you really are aware of everything but..._ she thought.

He walked up slowly, his ears flat against his head, he wagged his tail a little as she scratched his head, he laid down next to the bath as she soaked in the water thinking.

An hour later, both left the bathroom getting ready to bed, she locked up and turned everything off, she laid on the bed and covered up, Kakashi jumped on the bed and yipped a few time, his tail wagging fast.

"We played all day! It's time for bed! I got a lot of things to do tomorrow."she said, he huffed and laid down next to her, she chuckled at him and wrapped her arms around him and both fell asleep peacefully together.

* * *

Newest chapter.

I just had to have Genma come in and tease Kakashi xD His torture isn't over yet ;3 if you can guess tell me...

I'm working on the new one... so wish me luck :D

Just to let you know, the reason Kakashi is acting the way he is, ya know like nervous and things is because he is a puppy, he may be conscious, but he doesn't have full control of himself.

The inspiration for Kakashi is actually my dog, Tonka! He acts like this most of the time, the silliness and everything. So thanks buddy! :3


End file.
